Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi= |-|Magatsu-Izanagi= Summary Having not much of a good childhood, preferring to study rather than make friends, Adachi is antisocial yet presents himself as a cherry sort when in public despite not being recognized in favor of younger and more talented detectives. A month before Yu Narukami, unknowingly encountering Izanami on his first day, Adachi was transferred to Inaba and became a dear friend of Ryotaro Dojima to the point of visiting him and his daughter often. When assigned to protect Mayumi Yamano when she came to town, believing her to be his soul mate after seeing her on the mysterious Midnight Channel, Adachi ended up indirectly causing her death by shoving her into the TV, making him realize that he could gradually kill others in this fashion. But Yu's arrival made Adachi feel left out to the point of expressing jealous of the youth, taking it out on Saki Konishi when she slapped him when he was disrespecting her during a one-on-one questioning. Though revealed to be possessed by Ameno-sagiri prior to Yamano's death, Adachi was given enough free will to cause the events and expressed no remorse as he made a game out of the murder mystery. But after being caught, with Dojima not hating him despite his actions, Adachi turned himself in and resolve to redeem himself while serving time in jail. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 7-A Name: Tohru Adachi, AKA The Egocentric Police Dick (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 26 at the start of the game, 27 in P4U Classification: Human, Former Police Detective, Persona User, Wielder of the Jester Arcana, Wielder of the Hunger Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (In addition to his superhuman abilities, Adachi is a trained policeman), Persona Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Duplication, Expert Marksman, Durability Negation, One-Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement, High Resistance to Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can damage Yu Narukami and the others member of the Investigation Team; can create and control an area wide as a town) | Mountain level (Equal to Yu) Speed: Supersonic+ (Scales to Yu) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class PJ+ Durability: At least Town level (Tanked blows from 4 members of the Investigation Team at the same time) | Mountain level (Via powerscaling) Stamina: High. He can fight in a 4 vs one match. Range: Standard melee range with his bare hands, several meters with pistol, higher with spells Standard Equipment: His pistol Intelligence: A genius in combat and managed to almost get away with his crimes, expert manipulator Weaknesses: He is extremely arrogant, extremely lazy sometimes, can take everything like a game Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Riser:' Boost his Atk/Def/Speed at same time and can be used even for a fire-based attack like shown in P4A *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Elec damage is done in a vast area *'Megidolaon:' An explosion that deals severe Almighty damage in a vast area. *'Atom Smasher:' Magatsu-Izanagi swing his weapon causing at least Building level + destruction. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills foes who are fearful. Key: Persona 4/Golden | Persona 4 Arena Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Police Officers Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Antagonists Category:Persona Category:Criminals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sociopaths Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7